


把你变成我的

by joyce_merak_shiyu_jiang



Category: Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_merak_shiyu_jiang/pseuds/joyce_merak_shiyu_jiang
Summary: 4k5，设定是魅魔soraru x 天使mafumafu有rape/non-con情节。题目随便起的，我标题废，不要打我。
Relationships: Soraru/Mafumafu, そらる/まふまふ
Kudos: 7





	把你变成我的

**Author's Note:**

> 唔，从二月底写到现在的产物。  
> 4k5，设定是魅魔soraru x 天使mafumafu  
> 有rape/non-con情节，OOC有。  
> 勿代三，渣文笔求轻喷。  
> 第一次写soramafu就开车鬼知道谁给我的胆子。  
> 以上都能接受的话就接着看吧。

“要赶紧回天使圣殿了……快要天黑了。就我这种见习天使肯定打不过那些一到晚上就出来的吸血鬼啊僵尸啊什么的。糟糕，今天满月，还有狼人……好可怕。”  
孤身一人飞在夕阳的余晖中，まふまふ的翅膀上被落日染上一层鎏金。  
远方隐约出现了天使圣殿的影子，却有着几分不对劲。  
心下没有多想，まふまふ向着天使圣殿的方向飞去。  
大门自动向两边打开。まふまふ抬脚刚要进入，却感觉到了一丝陌生的气息。  
“这里？！不是天使圣殿么？那是哪里？”  
可是附近的陈设，内里的装饰，和まふまふ记忆中的天使圣殿别无二致。  
并没有察觉很多不对的まふまふ，不带任何防备地抬脚欲入。  
通过大门时，まふまふ却感觉好像穿过一层水帘一样，身边的空气出现了剧烈的波动。大厅里反常的空无一人，就连平时一定会坐在门口的那位老先生也不在。  
“怎么会这样……？”まふまふ心下如是想到。  
虽然知道肯定有什么不对但因为想早点回去于是选择性无视这不对的mafumafu穿过七绕八绕的走廊，终于来到自己的房门前。所过之处，处处透露着异常，まふまふ也能注意到天使圣殿的诡异之处，可まふまふ并不知道自己将要面对的到底是什么。  
まふまふ推开房间门，房间里的陈设和早上出门时一样的乱，可当他踏入房间的那一刻，眼界所见支离破碎，上下颠倒。  
“嗯？！这是？！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
まふまふ不禁失声惊叫。  
房间里原本铺着白色床品的四柱床变成了紫色陈设的华丽大床，所有的陈设也都从与白色相配的花色变成了华丽的紫色与黑色。  
最关键的是，床上有一个人。  
准确的来说那并不是一个人，而是所有生物都恐惧的生物，魅魔。  
那是一个蓝色卷发的男性魅魔。  
只要被魅魔抓住，几乎所有生物都会被做到某种致死的程度，而男性魅魔则就更是不择手段。相较于女性魅魔还只会引诱男性的其他生物，男性魅魔则是男女通吃，并且男性魅魔绝对是上面的那个。  
“天呐。我不是在做梦吧？！快醒来快醒来——————！！！”  
まふまふ不敢相信这一切，使劲拍着自己的脸，腿脚发软却不忘步步后退。  
不赶紧跑的话，自己真的可能凉在这个地方。  
“来了我魅魔城堡还想跑，你是第一个。”  
蓝头发魅魔抬手打了个响指，まふまふ便被不知名的一股力量推到了那张华丽的紫色大床上。  
“初次见面，请多多指教。我叫そらる。まふまふ，我可是已经在这里等你很久了哦。”

そらる单手撑着头侧躺在床上，居高临下看着缩成一团的まふまふ。  
まふまふ被突如其来的这一行动吓得直往后退，“你你你要做什么？！信不信我叫大天使长他们过来……”  
そらる打了个响指。  
好像在人的心里击了一下鼓似的让人猛然怔了一下，这响指他打得虽然漫不经心，却异常的响亮。  
まふまふ一怔，突然浑身一软，再不能行动。  
“不要想着叫你们大天使长啊二天使长的，现在没人能救你。”  
そらる又是一个响指，まふまふ不知为何浑身瘫软地大字型躺在了床上。  
“今天你哪都别想去，谁都别想喊。”  
そらる再是一个响指，まふまふ身上的制式天使服不知去了何处。  
まふまふ裸露的肌肤在微凉的空气中略略发红。

そらる翻身双手撑在まふまふ身体两边，まふまふ纯白的翅膀在そらる的双手旁边无力地垂着。  
まふまふ脸色羞红得好像要滴血，只能闭上眼睛不再看，可自己屏蔽了自己的视觉却让自己的身体更加的敏感。  
そらる低头舔上了まふまふ白皙的胸膛，舌尖带起一道泛着略略水光的痕迹。  
灵活的舌尖附上小巧粉红的乳尖，突入其来的刺激让まふまふ差点叫出了声。为了不让自己喊出声音来，まふまふ咬上了自己鲜红的嘴唇。そらる见此情景，坏笑着吻上まふまふ的嘴唇印上一吻，然后离开。  
“舒服的话，就叫出来啊。”  
そらる桃心形的尾巴代替了口舌的工作，开始在左乳尖来来回回的扫动，时不时还在上面用桃心的尖端戳一两下。口舌也没有闲着，舌头没有过问便侵入嘴唇，钩上まふまふ的舌头与其嬉戏。

まふまふ再受不了这双重刺激，睁开了眼睛，正对上そらる深蓝的眸子。そらる的眼眸深邃如同古潭，好像要吸走人的魂魄一样。略微的缺氧让まふまふ有些神智不清，整个人陷入了那双深蓝色的眼瞳中。  
长长的深吻过后，唇瓣分离开来，拉出银色的丝线，落在まふまふ的下巴上。  
“这样的まふまふ真是色气呢，但是没有反应么……”そらる语气慵懒，“那么就再做一些更过分的事情吧，比如进攻一下下面什么的……”  
まふまふ想要抬手挡住下体的羞耻，却浑身无力一动也动不了。  
右手抚上已充血挺立的左乳尖，口舌在右胸与右乳尖嬉戏，右手伸向下体却并不攻向下身，而是在肚腹上来来回回轻轻抚弄，微凉的指尖带着略略有些许长的指甲引起一阵阵的战栗。  
在そらる的三重攻势下忍不住的まふまふ终于放过了已经被自己咬得红肿等嘴唇，轻轻呻吟出声。そらる的右手却没有顺势向下体进攻，而是一直在腰眼肚腹处来来回回划动。  
突然まふまふ感到下体被握住，早已半立不立的下身这下是直接被这突如其来的刺激弄得硬了起来。  
“你看你都硬了呢。”  
soraru的手与口放弃了被玩弄得红红的乳尖，转而来抚慰mafumafu的下身。手在早已挺立起来的某物上流连了几下，就突然开始进攻后穴。  
soraru手中不知如何出现的白色脂膏被手指的温度很快融化，指尖带着油腻的触感进入了まふまふ的后穴。

窄小的粉红菊穴被突然撑开，内里的粉红黏膜包覆着骨节分明的细长手指。  
指节黏黏糊糊地缓缓侵入，全部被吞下后そらる停了一下，待まふまふ完全适应进入的东西后，开始缓缓地抽插。  
不知从何而来的快感惹得まふまふ的体温渐渐升高，随之而来的是染上粉红的白皙皮肤。

手指在可爱的粉色穴口处来来回回抽插，异样的快感让まふまふ的呼吸渐渐粗重。そらる突然的加入了一根手指，后穴里双倍的异物给まふまふ带来了些许疼痛，但随之而来的是更多的快感。手指带着脂膏在粉嫩可爱的菊穴中进进出出，很快手指的数量达到了四根。まふまふ好几次在手指带来的异样快感下直接射出来，却在高潮的前一秒被そらる强行拽下欲望巅峰。等まふまふ的后穴完全适应了手指的扩张，そらる便拔出了手指，将右手伸到了まふまふ眼前。  
黏黏糊糊的脂膏混合着肠液在そらる的手上格外的色气。食指与拇指捏住再缓缓放开，扯出黏腻的银丝反射着淫靡但并不昏暗的灯光。まふまふ清清楚楚地看见そらる的手指在自己面前的动作，想要别过脸不看却不能控制自己的身体。

黏腻的手指划过肚腹留下痕迹，そらる身上的衣服不知何时已经不见了。巨物抵住了还没有合拢的菊穴，在穴口处轻轻磨蹭。

“まふまふ应该很想要吧？”  
温柔的微笑带着羞耻的问题传到まふまふ的大脑里。  
后穴空虚得要死，身前的东西却涨得难受，穴口又被巨大的龟头磨蹭着，还没有合拢的某处随着并不能被控制的呼吸颤动。  
“不说话？不说话是什么意思？想要么？”そらる的下身在まふまふ的菊穴处划着圈，给まふまふ带来不可抗拒的刺激，却又吊着那一份快感让まふまふ无法得到。  
まふまふ轻轻呻吟出声，身下的刺激已经让まふまふ神志不清，加上魅魔独有的催情的体液，まふまふ此时如同中了春药一般，只能在そらる身下发出无意义的呻吟，反正他也反抗不了。  
そらる看身下人口中发出的如同小猫一样的呢喃声，身下巨物缓缓顶进菊穴进入了肠道。穴内的肌肉包裹着让人承受不了的东西，虽然经过了扩张但还是让まふまふ想要让人出去。毕竟是第一次，まふまふ紧窄的肠道咬住そらる的下身，而且因为对外来物的抗拒肌肉也在收缩试图把入侵的东西挤出去，却给そらる带来了更多的快感。  
そらる刚刚还在まふまふ私穴中进出的手指抚上了まふまふ的脸庞。そらる的手肤色苍白而骨节分明，带着还没干掉的不知是什么液体在まふまふ脸边划过。遮住まふまふ眼睛的白色头发被そらる撩起，露出まふまふ红色的眸子。  
そらる在まふまふ面颊上留下一个轻轻的吻，身下开始了动作。轻轻地呻吟渐渐从まふまふ口中吐出，そらる也是一声低喘。  
まふまふ很早就隐约知道自己是个男同性恋这个事实，深夜的时候放一两根手指进后庭探索这种事也不是没有过，可现下却是从未都没有见过的男性魅魔地肉棒真刀真枪地在自己的后穴操弄，让まふまふ措手不及。爆炸般的异样快感在まふまふ身下直接冲向大脑，混合着魅魔体液特别的催情效果和そらる别有用心使用的脂膏，让まふまふ整个人沉沦。  
其实趁まふまふ沉沦于前所未有的快感之时，そらる早已解除了まふまふ身上的禁制，但まふまふ并没有注意到自己已经拿回了身体掌控权这一事实。青筋凸起的狰狞性器在まふまふ粉红的娇嫩的后穴中进进出出，肠道里的肌肉被带得翻起。そらる突然舔上了まふまふ的耳朵，打了まふまふ一个措手不及。まふまふ的耳朵不知为何比平常人的更为敏感，舌头湿软的触感自耳尖传来，直接冲向大脑，对于已经被身上人的动作弄得有些神智不清的まふまふ来说简直就是致命的。まふまふ后背发麻，整个身体突然弓了起来，带着肠道也是狠狠收缩了一下，夹得そらる也是一声低喘。初尝人事的まふまふ对于这种令人升天的快感的接受力自然是没有そらる好，很快他便颤抖着高潮在そらる身下，白浊划出一道弧线落在他自己和そらる身上，黏黏糊糊的顺着柱身和腹部的皮肤流下来。  
高潮后的まふまふ耳根红得快要滴血，借着不应期捡回了一点神志。  
“そらる……你......哈啊……”  
“如果称呼我为そらるさん的话，我会更开心哟。”说着又坏心得把身下的东西往まふまふ的穴里送了送，被顶到深处的まふまふ猝不及防，一声呻吟从嘴里吐了出来。  
“看上去好像很享受的样子嘛，まふまふ天使？”  
“你……”  
そらる拽着まふまふ的膝弯把大腿向上搬去，让后穴口被拉伸得更加张开。巨物在紧窄的小穴里进进出出，带着肠液和被体温融化的脂膏发出绯靡的水声，在そらる抽插的动作间被带出穴外又带进穴里。肠肉此刻依旧紧紧包覆着青筋遍布在甬道里胡作非为的肉棒，丝毫不对这近似于强暴的行为带来的痛感做出任何反抗，因为快感已经让まふまふ又一次好像滔天巨浪中的小船一般整个人失去对身体的控制，沉溺于灭顶般的快感中。  
很快まふまふ身前又一次出现了喷射而出的白浊。そらる没有理会まふまふ在第二次高潮后的不应期，伸手把已经完全失去反抗能力的まふまふ扶了起来，抱着まふまふ的细腰又开始了新一轮的抽插。まふまふ在短时间内第二次的高潮明显没有喷出和第一次高潮一样多的液体，顺着柱身流淌的白浆淌过会阴，被そらる的动作挤进了穴口又被带出，色情得要死。  
根本不在意不应期的持续性抽插让まふまふ整个人都失去了神志。又是一次，まふまふ在そらる怀中颤抖着迎来了不知道第几次干性高潮，完全射不出任何东西的可爱肉棒在二人交合处的附近倔强地，颤颤巍巍地挺立着，无声地代替身体的主人向外界宣告“我还能再来”这种并不真实的声明。  
爱欲的气息给以紫黑为底色的房间铺上了一层淫靡的面纱。非自愿却又让人沉迷不能自己的性事让まふまふ整个人沉沦。水声，喘息声，皮肉相击发出的噼啪声，震荡在空气中，形成了属于这魅魔宫殿的神秘交响曲。  
最终不知道过了多长时间，まふまふ直接被做得昏迷过去，そらる也最终在まふまふ的身体里释放了欲望。  
“嗯，这样你就会成为我的了呢……”  
只属于我的。  
优雅却危险的笑容，浮现在そらる的脸上。


End file.
